Will the darkness win
by glowingriver17
Summary: The sky is suddenly darkened by thick mysterious clouds, a mysterious blader launches a bey that creates a huge explosion. Everybody passes out and when they wakes up they are on totally different places. The mysterious blader are trying to make the world to it owns and has a evilly and strong power. Will Gingka and his friends be able to stop the blader? More summary in the story!
1. Prolgue

**Summary: Gingka and his friends are on a big tournament when suddenly the sky is darkened by thick mysterious clouds, that came from a clear blue sky. A mysterious blader appears and launches a bey that creates a huge explosion. Everybody passes out and when they wakes up they are on totally different places from each other and the place the tournament was. The sky is still darkened and the mysterious blader is trying to make the world to it owns, the blader has a strong, mysterious and evilly power. Will Gingka and his friends be able to find each other and then together figure out what is happening and stop the blader before it's to late?! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal fight beyblade or the metal fight beyblade characters**

**Hope you will like my story! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Gingka

I went to the stadium with calm steps while the audience sound became louder and louder. We were on a big tournament in a neighboring town to Metal City. We had all participated in the tournament, I , Kenta , Yu, Hyoma , Benkei , Sora , Masamune , Tsubasa and Kyoya . Even Madoka was here.

" Okay now it's time for the final battle ... " began Blader DJ when I walked the last stretch towards the stadium . " The first blader out to the stadium is ... the awesome guy with the flying horse, give it up for ... Gingka" shouted Blader DJ and I went out while the whole crowd and my friends cheered . " And here comes his opponent , the king of beasts ... it's Kyoya , " shouted blader dj and on the other side of th stadium came Kyoya.

"This time I won't lose Gingka " he said , preparing his bey .

" Bring it on Kyoya " I said smiling and prepared my Pegasus .

" Okay , it looks like everyone is ready, so let's get this battle started... 3 ! " shouted Blader DJ and held up three fingers.

" 2 " shouted the crowd and held up two fingers.

" 1 , let it ... " I and Kyoya shouted, but suddenly the sky darkened by thick dark clouds . The sun had been right over us just seconds ago , and the sky had been as blue as the sea, not one singel cloud. Where did all these thick dark clouds came from?

Before anyone could say anything, a evilly laugh was heard, it came from a mysterious blader who stood on top of the big screen. It had a dark green cloak that put the whole blader's face in shadow . You couldn't even see if it was a boy or a girl , the only thing you could see was the eyes. They were light gray and they seemed to glow. Before anyone had time to notice what was happening the mysterious blader launched his bey that landed in the middle of the stadium between me and Kyoya . The second it touched the ground, there was a huge explosion and the whole world turned white for a second before everything went black.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story! Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi here is the next chapter! **

**Hope you like it!**

**Read and review!**

* * *

Kenta

" Ah ... " I mumbled , I was lying down on the ground and my head was spinning like a wheel on a rally car.

" Kenta ? ' I blinked a few times before my vision became clear. Sora was bending over me. "Are you okay ? ' I rose up to a sitting position and looked around while I replied .

" Yeah, I'm fi... " I cut myself of and stared at the city's welcome sign. "How?" I mumbled. Sora followed my gaze to the sign and was as shocked as I was.

" Whah ... how did we get here ? " he exclaimed .

" I have no idea ... " I said and got up while I looked around again . The sky was still dark by thick clouds and it drew a chilly wind. " The others ? " , I asked and looked at Sora.

" Not here," he said and shook his head " They're somewhere else "

"Yeah, but where? " I sighed and looked up towards the sky while I thought of the others, where were they?

" What is really happening ? " Asked Sora and also he looked up at the thick mysterious clouds.

" Evil " I mumbled.

"Huh? " Sora looked at me confused.

" Evil happens " I turned my head and met his gaze . We looked up at the sky again , the clouds had darkened even more and the wind had increased .

"We have to find them ," I said after a moment of silence and looked at Sora again .

"Yeah, but where can they be? " He asked .

" Ehh ... we can check a map " I suggested. Sora nodded in agreement and we hurried into a store and bought a map of the area around the city we were in. As soon as we bought it Sora unfurled the map.

" Okay ... we are here," he began , pointing at the map. " And the tournament was held ... " he continued looking around on the map.

" There, " I finished his sentence , pointing to a larger city than the one we were in.

" Yeah ... so where can the others be? " asked Sora and we both thought for a while.

" Maybe ... ehh ... there " I suggested , pointing to a small town near us.

"It's worth a try ," he said , we took a bus to the city to save the time the walk would have taken.

We arrived after one hour's journey. But to our disappointment the town seemed deserted , we arrived at the city center and also there everything seemed deserted. We split up and searched through half the city each. I took the eastern part , and ran on all streets ,both large and small. But not a single person in sight, nor any of our friends. I didn't even see anyone in any building. I returned disappointed to the large fountain in the center . After a little while Sora came, but he hadn't seen anyone either.

"How can an entire town just was completely deserted?" I asked and looked up at the sky it was covered with the same thick dark clouds.

" Not a single person here ... " mummlade Sora "So what do we do now ? " He asked and looked at me . I opened my mouth and was about to suggest that we could check out some other city when I heard a familiar little voice shouting at us . I spun around surprised and happy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter 1!**

** I really hope you liked it!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**Sorry for the long wait for the chapter! **

**To be honest I am not really good on updating, but I will try to be better!**

**Anyway here is chapter 2 of Will thedarkness win, hope you will like it! :)**

**So be my guest and read my new chapter on my little story :) and please review and tell me what you think! :D I love reading them!**

* * *

Yu

I sat myself confused up , where was I? The last thing I remembered was the tournament and the blader. And then the explosion, a huge bang and then everything went black . I looked around while I got up , okay , I was clearly not still at the stadium. _Am I even left in the same city?_ I thought while I looked around . Nope , it was not the same city. It wasn't difficult to figure out , like half of the stores had the city as part of the name. Okay , I guess they like their city. I was in a town square ? Or ? Well something like that anyway, it was pretty many people here, but no one paid any greater attention at me . It wasn't just because I was small , a child, which could made some to ignore me, but that is just because they don't know how awesome I really am. Most of them looked up at the dark sky and some looked at each other. Some looked worried out while some just scared. Hmm ... the sky was covered by the same clouds here , what were that for clouds, one thing was certain it was not ordinary rain clouds. I looked around me again and the strong wind that swept through the city blew up dust and sand in my face . Which made me cough I turned around so I wouldn't get sand in my eyes , then I saw him. He lay on the ground just as I had a short distance away.

" Tsubasa " I shouted and ran to him. " Tsubasa ? Are you okay ?" I asked, shaking his shoulder lightly. He coughed , probably because of the sand and dust, and sat up .

" Yu? "

" Are you okay Tsubasa ?" I asked again while he stood up.

" Yes, I 'm fine . How are you? " He said and looked at me as if he examined me to see if I was fine.

"I'm fine Tsubasa , just a little confused "

"Huh ? Why? '.

"Look," I said , pointing to the city's name . " How did we get here ? " He was silent for a moment before he mumbled something . But I only managed to hear some words , I think he said something about that stupid blader.

" Tsubasa , what should we do?"

" I don't know Yu" he sighed , "We should look for the others '

" Mm ... but where can they be? ' I asked, Tsubasa sighed sadly , once again, " I don't know Yu, I don't know "

After a while , we arrived in the nearest neighboring city, it was only a half hour's walk between. We needed to find the others and hadn't any idea where they were so we thought it was best to search city by city , or at least until we got a better idea. It was approaching evening but it wasn't far to the city so we thought it was better to check it than don't do anything. But to our disappointment the city completely deserted .

When we walked so the deserted city's deserted town square was visible I caught sight of two people, one was in my height and the other a bit longer , like Gingki's length. As we began to came closer they appeared more and more. They looked disappointed and almost sad. The smaller one was sitting on the edge around the large fountain , the other had his hand on the smaller's shoulder and said something . Because of the wind and the distance I didn't hear quite what he said but I managed to hear pretty much anyway. Though not really understanding.

" Yes I know ... but we must not ... will ... I promise . " The smaller one looked up and looked distressed , but he smiled anyway to his friends .

"You're right ...helps nothing ... " He stood up and looked up at the sky with a worried frown .

" How ... entire city ... deserted? " He murmured , and his friend sighed something I didn't heard . Their voices sounded familiar but it was difficult to determine because of the stupid weather. "So what do we do now?" Asked the longer one and it was just at that moment I realized who they were . I shine up immediately and started running towards them while I shouted at them. " SORA , KENCHI " Tsubasa was just behind me , as surprised and happy to see our friends as me. Or maybe he was a little more surprised, he had gone lost in thoughts and missed that we had company in this deserted city .

" Yu? " Kenchi spun surprised around while Sora was speechless . The question was really unnecessary for he knew very well that it was me.

" Kenchi " I just shouted as the response.

"Yu ! Tsubasa ! " He shouted as happily as me and ran towards us with Sora right behind him. I threw myself on Kenchi in a big hug , what can I say I like to hugs and this was a perfect moment for a big hug. But none of us were prepared for what happened when Kenchi and I huged each other...

* * *

**So that was the second chapter of this little story :)**

**What did you think, was it good? Or was it bad?**

**I hope for the first but if it wasn't then just tell me the truth! **

**So I think next chapter will be Gingka and Masamune or Madoka and Hyoma or maybe Kyoya and Benkei or maybe Kenta, Sora, Yu and Tsubasa!**

**Hmm...hard choice...Gingka and Masamune could be fun... but I have a special plan for Madoka and Hyoma...hmm...Kyoya and Benkei,hmm, I don't really know what would happen, but I can always think out something...but Kenta, Sora, Yu and Tsubasa would be fun and write about what happens next...hmm...Who do you think I should write about next?**

**Really who do you think...I don't know who, they are all fun to write about...but I think it will be Madoka and Hyoma or Gingka and Masamune...Or maybe Kenta, Sora, Yu and Tsubasa or maybe...maybe Kyoya and Benkei...Please tell me who you think ;)**

**Anyway thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
